Prior art disposable pans, formed of stamped aluminum sheet, are widely used today. Conventionally the aluminum is 0.0065 inch in thickness and such pans come in a variety of shapes, often rectilinear with two ends and two sides, or curvilinear with a generally elliptical shape.
The disposable pans used for baking or broiling poultry, for example, may be formed of 0.0065 inch thick stamped aluminum sheet and may be suitable for supporting 20 pounds. The rectilinear pans have the problem of bending when they are lifted, sometimes causing the hot juices to spill over. Typically the pans are lifted from underneath, and well-insulated gloves are required in order to prevent burns. Even well insulated-gloves may be difficult to use because of high heat conditions of the disposable pan and the bending problem.
In Anders U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,038, the problems described above are alleviated by providing handles and reinforcement of the underside of the pan, thus allowing the use of thinner aluminum while providing a great deal more stability than prior art disposable pans. The reinforced disposable pan, however, still made it desirable to use a different receptacle for serving and keeping food warm after the food is cooked in the disposable pan. I have discovered a novel disposable pan which provides stability equal to that of the pan disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,038, while also providing legs to raise the pan to a comfortable serving level and to allow the placement of chemical or electric warming means beneath the pan. Food can then be served from the pan and may be kept warm for extended periods of time. Because the pan is made of stamped aluminum, a metal substantially thinner than the steel usually used in a heated serving arrangement, food can be kept warm with relatively less energy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable pan that is sturdy in construction, convenient to serve food from, and is economical to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means from which to serve food that will use fuel economically.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.